


the world will know

by greendogs56



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, I mean I guess?, anyway, but not everyone hates him, ffh left me emotionally damaged, like peter's identity is still revealed, now we have to wait two years ffs, this is horrendously self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendogs56/pseuds/greendogs56
Summary: It had been a week after the “hero” known as Mysterio and the Daily Bugle had outed their friendly neighborhood Spider-Man as some kid from Queens, Peter Parker. Generation Z responds.(title from Newsies)





	the world will know

**Author's Note:**

> "...and the die is cast, and the torch is passed, and the roar will rise from the streets below, and our ranks will grow, and grow and grow and so the world will feel the fire and finally know."

The kids born from the mid-1990s to the mid-2000s (which is frustratingly unclear), otherwise known as Generation Z, were all (mostly) frustrated with their government(s) on a daily basis, including, but not limited to― climate change, human rights, and the response to Spider-man’s identity release.

It had been a week after the “hero” known as Mysterio and _The Daily Bugle_ had outed their friendly neighborhood Spider-Man as some kid from Queens, Peter Parker.

Some, after seeing the “footage”, demanded the kid hand himself in. Some went to the paper to express how betrayed they were. Some wondered how the hell a kid managed to keep up this persona, much less survive. 

Some were pissed off.

Not at Spider-man, oh no.

The kids belonging to Generation Z were furious that one of their own was in the spotlight when he clearly _did not want to be_.

Twitter blew up (spider-man is 16, how _dare_ y’all expose him like that― he’s a fucking kid, for christ’s sake― since he’s a minor, this has to be illegal??― did anyone actually fact-check this video?― we all know spidey’s mo, killing is not it―). Tumblr was furious (i had a pretty okay coming out experience (and i know this isn’t the same) but having your identity released the _whole goddamn world_ without your consent?? that shit is heartbreaking; wherever he is now, i hope to god he’s safe). Youtube blew up, videos reaching a couple of thousand views on why they believed in Peter Parker, trusted him, backed him up. Tik-Tok, even, was doing their own thing in being supportive. 

The kids belonging to Generation Z threw a fit because Spider-man was sixteen, and that made him one of them.

#ImWithSpiderman, #Spiderman, and #SaveSpiderman were amongst the tags trending across media platforms. Generation Z was checking in on the Parker family, his friends, his everything. They responded to politicians who asked for Peter to turn himself in (go fuck a duck, you lousy asshole― spidey’s a minor, you shithead, he has rights), they took the responsibility of notifying other superheroes with social media (Sam Wilson and Wanda Maximoff expressed how they woke up with _thousands_ of notifications), and the older part of the generation gathered their peers on discord, combing through every inch of footage to find _something_ to clear his name.

No one knew if this Peter kid was even listening to their cries (he was). No one knew if he saw their support through the ocean of negativity (he did). No one knew, but they hoped, dammit, that someone who had more authority was on their side (Mrs. Potts-Stark and Col. Rhodes were furious that someone dared to touch their kid). 

(One kid joked that Mr. Stark was beating up Mysterio’s ass in heaven. He was.)

Peter Parker― _Spider-man_ ― may have lost the support of the government, but not of his generation.

Never, of his generation.


End file.
